The True Heart of a Soldier
by Proximina
Summary: Yrs ago, a soldier, tired and worn from battle came to a nightclub, where he met the answer to his continuous questions of the purpose he had in life. This is where it began, where the wheel of destiny began to turn, when secrets will be discovered. All will determine what is true in their hearts. (Oc x Canon pairings. You have been warned.)
1. Nightclub Mystery

**This takes place a month before the episode Club.**

Locus' POV

"No." I stated in a blunt manner, getting ready to close the door on my unexpected visitor.

Said visitor continued to try and convince me, reasoning. " Oh come on Sammy, besides, you need to loosen up a little more."

"I said no, nightclubs and I don't get along well... and don't call me 'Sammy'."

Felix sighed as he shook his head. "Look, if I caught you on one of your period days, I apologize, but I'm just asking. For just one night, you come along with me to that new nightclub that just opened, that's all I ask."

"...Why should I?"

He chuckled as he answered. "Well for starters, all the big fish are gonna be there, best way to monitor them to see if they don't cause any trouble. Also, I may or may not be hoping to see you dance."

I gave him a scowl, earning a nervous reply "Just fucking with ya. I just wanna help ya relax, ya know, live a little."

"And what makes you think bringing me to a nightclub will remedy that?"

"I gotta good feeling about this, and besides." He said, adding slyly. "You might even find a lady friend as mentally imbalanced as you."

Glaring at him now, we stood there until I let out a tired sigh. "You won't leave me alone until I say otherwise, will you?"

He smirked as he shook his head once again. I gave up, groaning. "Fine, but this is the only time I will ever step foot in one of those places ever again."

 **Later on that night...**

Fixing my tie, I walked along side Felix as we arrived at our destination. A two story building with neon green lighting along the doors and windows, outlining the sign that read 'The Misty Hex."

 _This is gonna be a long night._ I thought grimmly, following him inside. And from the once quiet atmosphere of outdoors, soon become the loud, dank, dimly lit dancefloor, with bars on both sides of it and blaring music. In all, the uncomfortable atmosphere I hate about nightclubs. Not only that, there were many people inside either dancing, drinking, or talking the night away. Through the booming music, I heard Felix say "I'll leave ya to your business, I've got a date with destiny a few feet away." Then watched him walk away as he neared a group of ladies dancing.

 _Typical._ I thought, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the noise around me. Now at the point of anxiousness, I went to the safety of a cornerside stool at one of the bars, and sat there, hoping for the night to end quickly. Minutes passed, slow minutes of discord and people making so much ruckus until I felt a presence walk from behind, and place themselves next to me

Warily, I glanced to the right, only to be met with the sight of a tall, lean, but beautiful woman, with shoulder length black hair and slightly tan skin, wearing a dark purple long sleeve and a knee high black skirt. Her elegant face, along with some bangs over the left side of her head, was facing away from me as she tapped her black, high heeled foot, with her chin on her hand as she stared off into nothing, her look seeming to be in deep thought.

Things around me seem to be at a still as I silently stared at her, strangely drawn to the appearance of this mysterious woman, until her head tilted slightly towards me, her gaze meeting with mine.

 **A little while before...**

Regeane's POV

The first thing to enter my awareness was the invading music that made the air vibrate vehemently, along with the questionable mixture of aromas that filled the entire space. While I didn't enjoy the current atmosphere of the chaotic setting, I constantly reminded myself of the task at hand. _I still need some time to think this through. Just until she gets here._

My head began to reel, ideas that came to me so fast, that I went straight for the nearest seat in front of one of the bars. Resting my head on my raised arm, I tapped my foot nervously, restless from all the thoughts rushing through my brain. It was only until my thoughts began to gradually slow down and organize itself did I feel something off, giving me something new to worry about. Cautiously, I instinctively turned my head to face the left, to see something that made every train of thought just stop.

Next to me sat a tall, wide shouldered man, with dark skin and long brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail, giving him a rugged but undoubtly handsome look. He wore black dress pants and shoes, a white button up shirt that easily showed how fit this man was, and to top it off, a green tie. But the most interesting part was that he was facing me, allowing me to see a strong looking face, obviously shaven, but had a strange x shaped scar across his face. Then I realized that his silver eyed gaze was entirely on me, and couldn't help myself, greeting him with my own gaze.

Locus' POV

Both our eyes locked, her stormy but entrancing blue eyes meeting my own, searching, as if waiting for me to break the silence. When I finally realized the tension growing in our silent stares, I snapped out of the trance and quickly said in response. "My apologies for staring...I just didn't expect someone of your...appearance to come to a place like this."

She tilted her head inquisitively, smiling assuredly as she answered in a smooth, eloquent voice "No need to apologize, after all, I was thinking the same of you."

I nodded, taking in her direct answer as I formulated a response. Strangely enough, I did not feel any uncomfort conversing with her as I did other people, then again, I never tried to gain a woman's attention, let alone hang out with one. It bothered me, but I dismissed it as being unused to the feeling. "Usually I wouldn't come to places like this, but I was otherwise...persuaded to join in on one night." I explained, taking a slight glance at Felix, who was now flirting with some blonde on the dance floor. The woman beside me gave me an all knowing smile. "I see your predicament. Not enjoying it much are you?"

"Not really, but the night at least got a little more interesting with your arrival."

We shared a small laugh, until she replied kindly. "Well if it's of any consolation, I don't come to places like this often either. In fact, I was expecting someone...but it seems they won't be coming tonight."

My smile began to cease, and said with a hint of disappointment that slipped from my voice. "Really...I see. He must be quite lucky, but a shame he kept a lady like you waiting."

She shook her hands in defense, with a now apologetic smile. "Oh no, you misunderstand. It isn't a date, it's a coworker of mine. She said she wanted to meet me at the new nightclub so we could talk about something important that just came up recently. It's kinda part of our job."

"Oh...and what job would that be?"

She moved in a little closer, smiling "It's a secret."

I replied with a smirk. "Would your name happen to be a secret as well?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, I would prefer to keep it that way. But if you want to call me something, I insist you call me ma'am."

I chuckled at her light hearted honesty, signaling for the bar maid to come over as I offered. "Well then 'Ma'am', may I tempt you with a drink?"

As soon as the waitress arrived, the mysterious woman offered me a warm smile. "Yes, you may."

Requesting for small shot glasses, the lady poured a small amount of sangria in both cups, leaving as soon as her job was finished. Taking the glasses in hand, we tapped the shots together with a light clink as she said. "To an unexpected turn of events-"

"And to an unexpected encounter." I finished, downing it in one swig as she followed suite. This woman...in the most strangest sense, enamored me, mystified me, and made me feel comfortable and open, almost alive...something I never felt before. And what's more...I began to like it, letting myself be drawn to her presence. She was obviously educated, never without an answer, as if she could adapt to any situation, a quick thinker; it left me speechless, as if rendering me without thought. It was strange, a mystery to me...but the more I thought about it, the more the idea became more believable and less foreign.

Suddenly, another sound was heard through the subwoofers, a ringtone. The woman placed the glass down as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone, swiping at it until her eyes focused on the screen attentively, reading something. After a small moment, she got up from her seat and began heading straight for the door, concern written on her face. Without thinking, I followed her out the door and in an instant, my hand shot out and latched onto her surprisingly not so delicate forearm, "Wait!" This action made her stop in her tracks just to give me a questionable look. Realizing what I had just done, I stuttered "...I...sorry...but is everything alright?" I asked letting genuine concern slip into my voice.

My grip loosened as she slowly took her arm back, placing her phone back in her pocket as she sighed. " It's fine...Listen, I'd like to thank you for the company. You seem like an understanding individual and certainly never leave a woman uninterested, and I must apologize for leaving so soon...I just need to take care of a few things. Nothing of any concern."

"...Will you at least tell me your name?"

A small smile claimed her lips answering as she outstretched her hand to me. "How about this, next time we bump into eachother, I'll tell you my name, and you can do me the pleasure of giving me your name. Sound fair?"

I looked at her hand, then looking back at her promising smile. This woman...never ceased to amaze me. I took her hand "Fair enough."

Her smile grew, reaching over and planting a soft, gentle kiss on my cheek, pulling back as quick as she came as she replied. "I'll see you then." And slowly letting go of my hand, she walked the other way, leaving me dumbfounded as I stood there, still trying to grasp what just happened.

" Did you just let a catch like that walk out on you?!"

Instinctively, I turned around to the voice of Felix, the sight of him creating a scowl on my face in response. "Yes I did, it's called respecting their choice, something you obviously don't understand."

"Well does 'respecting their choice' mean allowing a beautiful babe like that just walk away while you just stand there like a Dumbass?! Certainly doesn't look like you got something out of it! Hell did you even get her phone number?!"

I glared at him accusingly now "All your concerned about it is if I got that woman's number?! Well for your information, I didn't bother asking, too busy getting to know the women and conversate like respectful people first then just getting a number! And who the hell said anything about getting something out of it, last I remember you begged me to come here as your date bait even if I didn't want to. I certainly didn't get anything out of that, and yet I can't even try to at least enjoy something small like a conversation in a place full of shit without you breathing on my shoulder!" I uncharacteristically shouted, making the usually verbal partner stay completely silent.

He then sighed heavily, massaging his temples. "Well, then... I apologize... I'm just confused on why you allowed an obviously gorgeous woman just walk away, and you didn't even get their number to call them, since you so obviously enjoyed conversing with her..." I rose an eyebrow at this as he added. "And yeah...don't tell me you didn't because I was observing your little moment with her...at least tell me you know her name?"

"...No...I don't even know her name."

He gaped, eye twitching. "...You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me! I knew you had a few screws loose in there, but you just let a babe like that leave without even knowing their name?! Fuck, she even kissed you on the cheek and you didn't even know her name?! WHAT THE HELL SAM?! That's what we call letting an opportunity slip right through your fingers!" He vented, still continueing. "What...the hell were you thinking?"

At this point, my attention was elsewhere, still watching the woman walking on the sidewalk a good distance. I couldn't help but mutter. "I have no idea."

Felix blinked, almost owlishly at me, until he deadpanned. "Fuck it, I'm walking home." He turned around, calling back to me. "You comin' or what?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and looked back to where I last saw the woman, blinking in confusion when I saw no figure on the sidewalk, as if she disappeared without a trace. _Truly a mystery._ I continued to stare in the direction where I saw her last, until my mind snapped back to reality when Felix called once again. "Well, we haven't got all night?"

Reluctantly, I turned to follow Felix silently, walking behind him as a thought flashed into my mind. _Until we meet again._


	2. Alleyway interrogation

Regeane's POV

As soon as I walked a good distance away from him, I took out my phone, dialing a certain number as I placed the device on my ear expectantly. The feminine voice on the other line answered, relief lacing their tone. _"Sorry if I wasn't able to meet you, I kinda got held up."_

"Save the excuses for later Eva, where are you now?" I whispered sternly.

 _"At the next alley way on your right, take a left turn and I'll be there, along with our party guest."_  
When she finished, I hung up and once I reached the alleyway specified, I made the turn, walking stiffly as I neared the left corner. After taking the left, I was met with the sight of a blind folded and gagged man tied up with mounds of duct tape, and the person I was calling just moments before. A lithe woman, shorter than me with a thin, red top and black tangtop underneath, wearing black skinny jeans and leather combat boots. To top it off, she had short, fiery orange hair and brown eyes that gleamed with impatience as she tapped her foot rhythmically as she stated. "Took ya long enough."

I greeted her with a raise of an eyebrow. "Excuse you, if my memory serves me well, you told me to meet you at 'The Misty Hex'. If anything, it took you long enough to contact me that you decided to change rendevouz at the last minute."

"Not my fault I got sidetracked. Mister Duct tape here tried to escape, I kinda had to deal with him first." She replied casually, making an indication by kicking the man with her boot a little too hard. "He put me through a whole lot of trouble, hence the reason why I took so long."

I nodded nonchantantly, reasoning. "No need for justifications, what's done is done. Now to focus on our little guest."

She smiled, a little too happily for my taste, and knelt down next to our guest's ear level so he could hear. "Alrighty bub, when I remove this gag, you'll tell us what we want to know, anything otherwise, and I will hurt you. Badly." And with that, she grabbed it and ripped it right off, causing the man to take a large gasp for air and faintly groan in pain, but still left the blind fold covering his eyes.

Unfortunately, the only thing that came out of his mouth was rugged, but very audible. "Fuck you."

My accomplice, shook her head in disappointment, but smiled when she simply raised her fist and brought it down on his face.

"What'd I just say bub, choosing your next choice of words carefully will be the smart thing to do, choose wisely."

After recovering, he spat out a small amount of bloody saliva, replying. "I ain't telling you nothing! You bitches can't do shit to me, you need me alive!"

 _A cowardly move for someone in his position._ Impatiently, I stated bluntly. "A fair point, but the only ones who gets to claim anything is us, and it is certainly not the blindfolded man at our mercy."

He became silent, allowing me to continue. "You are correct, we do need you alive, for you have information we need...but let's be honest, if you waste our time by neglecting to give us what we need, then we'll use our precious time to find someone else, which would then make you a waste of our time. Now my accomplice here is an impatient person by nature, I on the other hand have more tolerance for waiting then she does, but it certainly doesn't mean I can wait forever. For the more time you waste by insulting us, the less I am inclined to wait and insist my partner to not get rid of you. Trust me when I say this, you take away my precious time...I'll take away something precious to you."

I motioned for my orange haired accomplice to hand me a thick, combat knife, holding it close to our victim's throat as I whispered, "First, for insulting me and my friend, I'm going to rip out your larynx so that you will be unable to scream in pain or cry for help when my friend here is done with you. Then I'll slowly cut off every finger, one by one so that you feel every bit of pain. Right after, I'll remove every limb, from the least important to the most important so that you will continue to live as I take everything from you while the only thing you get to keep is pain and suffering, and the ungranted wish to die right then and there. But alas, it doesn't stop there-"

The blindfolded man, trembling and sweating all over now, stammered hastily. "WAIT, I'LL TELL YOU! Just please don't cut anything off!"

I smiled, taking the knife from his skin. "Good choice, I do hate getting myself dirty..."

I knelt near his ear as I finished. "Afterall, you'll be doing yourself and I a favor by telling me, but I suggest you say it quick...my friend's getting antsy."

She flashed me a smirk, pulling out a gun and tugged the trigger as it made a distinguishable _clink_ sound. "And I have one hell of an antsy trigger finger."

He whimpered pitifully, and nodded, giving me the cue to begin. "Now then, earlier this week, a shipment was found at the harbor. It was full of weaponry, grenades, and even explosive chemicals. The men, shipyard workers who haven't done one illegal thing in their lives, found with the shipment were taken into custody, guilty for transporting illegal goods and substances...it wasn't them was it?"

The man fidgeted nervously, but nonetheless, shook his head. "Who framed them?"

"I-it was a group...group of men snuck there three days before, a-and replaced one of the cargo bins with a stash of weaponry. Th-they made sure that it was the same warehouse that would be checked three days after by the s-sanitary and p-property inspector. I was just the guy who played as o-one of the guards taking the surveillance, they paid me to do it!"

I contemplated the information. He told us what and how it happened, but not the reason, thoughts running through as I muttered my thoughts aloud. "Why go through such lengths then, and why condemn innocent men?"

Assuming that it was a question for him, he answered. "Stashing weapons in a place to be found was just a rouse, including finding the people to take the blame. It was a distraction so the IPD don't catch on to what's planned."

"Then tell me, who was responsible for this rouse, the frame, and this plan."

The man, now silent, said nothing as a response, simply trying to look away. I tsked in disappointment, bringing the knife back to his neck once again, pressing it against the skin hard enough to slightly cut open and allow a trickle of blood to escape. "I certainly hope you're hesitating because you need me to repeat the question, for I will repeat this only once...who hired you...who is the one behind this?"

I very audible gulp was heard, sweating uncontrollably as he muttered. "...Rubin...Lazano."

From behind, I heard Eva take in a shacky breath, not needing to look at her to know that she was very much surprised...Though, I did not share her initial shock. Now with the knife safely hanging from the belt notch, instead I pulled out another item. A small vile of a powdery herbal substance, the color of sunset purple, and immediately poured a certain amount of the stuff into my palm. "Since you have cooperated, I will let you live."

A sigh of relief left his lips, but it would be his last. "But I can't just let you go with the knowledge that you were just spared by interrogaters. So what I'm gonna do is give you a little something. Depending on the amount I give you, you will forget any event during the alloted time...so far, you have been here for approximately 15 minutes, so you get a fairly small amount."

Motioning for my partner to come closer, she stepped up and pulled back his neck whilst covering his mouth, hard enough for him to only be able to breath through the nose. Without hesitation, I put my palm right up to his nostrils, forcing him to breath in the the purple powder, all without letting any escape. After a few secons of holding it firmly in place, I then brought my hand back to wipe it with a spare rag I kept with me. I gave her a nod, and with the release of her fingers, she allowed the head to fall from her grasp, and like a chain reaction, the now unconcious man fell to the ground.

Taking him by the arms, Eva dragged him to one of the walls, plopping him down without a care and proceeded to cover him with trash and some unknown items I could not recognize due to the dirt that blanketed the surface. Once finished, she rubbed her hands from the remaining smudges, and with a grim expression, said. "If what he said was true, that means we are dealing with a very wealthy load of shit."

Freezing up, I immediately cut in. "We are not dealing with him. I am. You've already done your part, now I will take care of the rest."

"What!? But he is a dangerous guy Regeane, you can't take care of him yourself, you need-"

I whipped around. "You are right! He is a dangerous man, which is exactly why you can't get too involved! Unlike you Eva, I have experience in doing this, you do not! I will not allow you to-"

"WHAT?! Help you!? Well sorry if I don't have enough experience since I was too busy being left in the dark about this sort of thing! I want to do this! I want to help in any way I-!"

"You. will. NOT!"

At his she became eerily silent, her brown eyes wide. Taking a deep breath, I then explained, this time in a more quieter tone. "Eva, please understand. Getting too deeply involved, though may help the situation, it can also pose to be a great danger. If I did this on my own, I will not have to fear the possiblity of losing anyone in the process...not again."

Her expression became one of solemn, closing her eyes in both frustration and sadness. "You still gave June a chance..."

With that, she turned back to the pathway, walking away as she added "Forget I asked...Sis."

I watched as she got to the sidewalk, sighing as I thought. _It's just so you can be safe..._

After a few moments of standing in the dank space, I too exited the alleyway, with one focus in mind. I had to find the one responsible, to put a stop to it. And I certainly could not waste time feeling guilty about protecting my only family.


End file.
